the raging fangs pack : book 1
by wisefangs
Summary: this is a story about a new pack of shapshifters trying to survive and start a new life in alsaka but then they meet there old rival the yellow dragon triad clan. an evil vampire clan that kills shapeshiters for fun .
1. Chapter 1

**THE RAGING FANGS PACK **

**by : wise fangs**

**quick note**

**This story is my first and I might suck so yea that sucks -_- oh and this does not have nothing to do with the real twilight I never even read the book. So without further are due lets get on with the story . one more thing i dont have no one from twilight i made up my one mostly my freinds.**

**Dullah**

**my name is dullah im a shape shifter who live's near yellow river forest. its located in allamakee county in northwest iowa. its kind of weird living in iowa since never in any shape shifters life they lived in iowa that place sucks . so me and my pack the raging fangs desided its time to live in alaska. i looked up online that there is massive amounts of juicy moose and deer ah the lovely meat. i was packing up some of my new custom made winter suits. i was gettniing scared that i didnt imprint yet but soon if im lucky i will in alaska. im really tire of all those fake girls that get plastic surgery every month, they just look even more ugly and fake.**

**Dullah get out here and help us put the rest of the stuff in the plane errick shouted. im coming stop nagging me like an old lady duche bag . i replied. as i was picking up my suit case i saw one of the fake girls that lived near us walking towards us.**

**argh what does she want with me ? i said to errick my brother . how should i know your the chick magnet see ya she is coming over here rigth about now he replied. hey dula said the girl . i told you for the 100th time my name is not dullah its dullah get away from here or im going to call the police on you, you phsycotic fiend i replied. ignoring what i said she kept on runnig her mouth so would you like to um maby like go out like some like time maby like tommorow okay ?. sorry but im going to alaska so see ya i replied . how stupid can she get does she have brain damage or something how many likes she said in one sentence all i can say is, she is retarded . after i got packed my mother dawne cooked us a big feast since were always hungry . after we ate we went on or private airplane and headed off to alaska . i didnt have no freinds in iowa so there was no farewells. i silenty drifted to sleep on the way to alaska.**

**Errick**

**i watched as dullah went to sleep i wondered why my brother has not imprinted yet i hate to see him acting all nice and cool but deep down inside he really is hurt i dont thik he is going to get true his true love in life.i sighed as i layed with my imprint lizzy. i looked at her until she started moving around in my arms . why your awake errick i thought you should be sleeping? she said. im just sad that me little bro would not find a imprint or something he loves in life . hmm let me try to see in his future maybe he will get one in the future. she said . it wont work he has a special power to return your power aw man what im going to do ? i replied. forget about it errick and cuddle with me she said . you sound desprate i replied. she laughed so hard the whole pack could hhear her on the plane . shut up im trying to go asleep duche bags jose said . lizzy jumped out her seat and punched jose in the face so fast that by the time he realized she was fake sleeping inside my arms. not funny liz jose said. all the other packmate laughed to . as the laughter died down i saw dullah looking sad in his eyes . dullah saw me quick and turned away to go use the bathroom . i sighed as the plane went lower to the alasken airport .**

**Nigel**

**as we finished unpacking into the big mansion we had my mother raven came up to me and kissed me on my forehead. mom ! i complained . im so proud of you bringing another female into the pack atleast i want 20 babies she said . uh mom even if you have 20 granchildren that has to be a lot of work and dont you think its a little over kill ? i asked . i dont care bring me babies ! she said . she looked really serious i could only stutter ye..yes mo..mother i quickly said and ran into my new house with my fiance i was the only one that was getting married yet even though all of bros except dullah will get married. i kind of fell bad for him but if me and megan are still together then im find. megan is so beautifull with her dark long hair and tan skin every time i walked by i would get butterflies in my stomach. mom and dad said everyone would have to complete highschool since none of us even tried to go to that devil worshiping dump . i mean there were more emo kids than regular kids and all of them atleast had about 40 cut marks own their arms . but that was back in iowa now were starting a new life. nobody could stop that unless the yellow dragon triad clan. there the most brutal vamps i ever seen. they have mini guns made with silver bullets. they killed thousands of shapeshifters. we are here to rebuild the once glorius shapeshifter nation.i went into my bed with my fiance and kissed here a good night kiss and went to bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

****

THE RAGING FANGS PACK

CHAPTER 2 : SCHOOL

Luis

i think I am the clown of the pack but its okay i have a beautiful girlfriend that I am going to propose to. i was walking down for break feast when my mother dawne came and

**announced everyone into the meeting room. i saw dullah cursed under his breathe and dawne looked at him with a mean stare.**

**dont you say not another curse word or im going to put you out this house you understand she said. yes mother he replied. when we got in the room she announced that we were going to high school. aw come on mother that place sucks you know there will be emo kids there errick said. no that was in iowa this is alaska, this is were are people came from well most of are people she said. now go get some clothes and get your book bags. my father Noah said. we dont even have book bags dullah said. we bought them yesterday dawne happily said. how long were you planning this ? i said. about an year sweetheart said dawne. now go get ready are else you wont be allowed in the house for eternity dad said. after everybody got ready we decided that we should make an group so nobody could bother us. we went and got into our usaual customized army truck that holds about all of us . we only put the 50 cal. on the roof unless were fighting the yellow dragon triad clan. we walked up to the school and got are schedules . we _changed _it for us to have a class all together with some other people in it of course. as we were walking acrose the hall to go to our first period class we saw a familiar face ,the YELLOW DRAGON TRIAD CLAN. **

**José**

**we just stared into our arch enemies eyes they were all red . they even got a few new vampires i never saw before. hello old friend the leader of the group said. his name was David chin Kong the evilest person the world well the super natural world has ever known. we went into defencive position but then remebered that we were in school so we flippd them off and went back to class before we were late. **

**the days past and we didnt see our enemies for a while**


	3. Chapter 3

****

****

THE RAGING FANGS PACK

CHAPTER 2 : SCHOOL

Luis

****

i think I am the clown of the pack but its okay i have a beautiful girlfriend named kacey that I am going to propose to. i was walking down for break feast when my mother dawne came and

**announced everyone into the meeting room. i saw dullah cursed under his breathe and dawne looked at him with a mean stare.**

**dont you say not another curse word or im going to put you out this house you understand she said. yes mother he replied. when we got in the room she announced that we were going to high school. aw come on mother that place sucks you know there will be emo kids there errick said. no that was in iowa this is alaska, this is were are people came from well most of are people she said. now go get some clothes and get your book bags. my father Noah said. we dont even have book bags dullah said. we bought them yesterday dawne happily said. how long were you planning this ? i said. about an year sweetheart said dawne. now go get ready are else you wont be allowed in the house for eternity dad said. after everybody got ready we decided that we should make an group so nobody could bother us. we went and got into our usaual customized army truck that holds about all of us . we only put the 50 cal. on the roof unless were fighting the yellow dragon triad clan. we walked up to the school and got are schedules . we _changed _it for us to have a class all together with some other people in it of course. as we were walking acrose the hall to go to our first period class we saw a familiar face ,the YELLOW DRAGON TRIAD CLAN. **

**José**

**we just stared into our arch enemies eyes they were all red . they even got a few new vampires i never saw before. hello old friend the leader of the group said. his name was David chin Kong the evilest person the world well the super natural world has ever known. we went into defencive position but then remebered that we were in school so we flippd them off and went back to class before we were late. **

**the days past and we didnt see our enemies for a while. so we decided to relax and plan the wedding for Luis becuase he finally proposed to kacey . it was the first day of spring break and luis and kacey were getting married two days from now. everbody was going crazy except for dullah who had no expression onhis face at all . i was about to go say what ws wrong until kacey stoped me and said what to wear for the wedding after we talked i was heading over to Dullah. **

**hey whats wrong whats the long face for i said . nothing im complety fine he replied. it doesnt look like it i said. so he said quietly. tell you what , if you go to the store and by me some steak then i will find you a girl friend ok i said. whatever he replied. as he walked away my mom came in and started harrasing me about what i was going to do for the wedding.**

**Dullah**

**i was walking down the road when i saw a nomad vampir about to eat a teen looking around my age . i turned around and grabbed the vampire so fast the girl couldnt see it and ripped his head off. i made a fire and burned him. as soon as i made eye contact with the girl i knew she was the one for me.**

**Daisy**

**i was walking down the street to head home when a guy with red eyes came and pushed me down . he said that i was an easy meal so i just frozed in front of him. he was about to attack me when a guy came from behind him and ripped his head off and burned him . who are you i said with all the courage i could muster up. than i looked into his eyes and froze again but this time with butterflies in my stomach. the next thing i knew i was being carried and then i blacked out.**

**when i woke up i saw a group of people staring at me . she is awake a guy said. where am i ? i said. your in my house the guy that saved me said my name is dullah. who attacked me ? i said . some drunk guy that had red contacts on he replied. no he was about to eat me and you ripped his head off i said. i knew it im so stupid he queitly said. after that i gave up and they gave me food. **

**so whats you name dullah said. my name is daisy i replied. so daisy sorry about that whole ripping the head off the guy thing so lets start over okay i was using steroids at that time. yea sure i said. we went to his bed room and showed me around. so what are you exactly ? i said . im a really tough guy okay. he replied . whatever i said .**


End file.
